1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to corner cover structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved furniture corner cover wherein the same is arranged for ease of mounting to a furniture corner portion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various furniture corner covers are available in the prior art to afford protection to furniture as well as to individuals. The instant invention is addressed to the protection of an individual's feet, particularly around beds and the like, wherein individuals particularly are without foot protection. Furniture corner cover structure of the prior art is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,817,902 to Mason; 4,883,332 to Hadad., and U.S. Pat. No. 260,590 to Hobson.
Accordingly, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved furniture corner cover as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.